1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag controller, and more particularly to an air bag controller which enables or prohibits the expansion of an air bag module only by a simple operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles equipped with air bag modules are being manufactured in recent years to secure the safety for passengers at the time of a collision of a motor vehicle.
In the motor vehicle equipped with such an air bag module at the assistant driver's seat, an exclusive key switch is provided for canceling the operation of the air bag module at the assistant driver's seat, and the expansion of the air bag module at the assistant driver's seat is prohibited by directly disconnecting, with the key switch, a harness which supplies an ignition current required for the expansion of the air bag module at the assistant driver's seat.
However, in the conventional air bag controller, the harness, connected to a squib in the air bag module for the assistant driver's seat, is directly disconnected using the key switch. Therefore even though the key switch has been set to a state for prohibiting the expansion of the air bag module at the assistant driver's seat, for example, chattering or the like occurs resulting in the key switch making contact and being set to a state permitting expansion of the air bag.
It is also required that the key switch is provided with a switch contact having a high reliability for applying an ignition current to the squib.